mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Conversa:Felly Brony War/@comment-26443092-20150617233658
Eu quero que vc deixa igual o seu Ex: vc separou em outra parte suas notas quero q deixe assim o meu Aqui minhas notas 1° Temporada Notas 1(1) 2(2) Friendship is Magic, part 1 - Part 2: 9/10 3(3) The Ticket Master: 9/10 4(4) Applebuck Season: 9/10 5(5) Griffon The Brush Off: 8,5/10 6(6) Boast Busters: 7,7/10 7(7) Dragonshy: 8/10 8(8) Look Before You Sleep: 8/10 9(9) Bridle Gossip: 8,5/10 10(10) Swarm of the Century:7,8/10 11(11) Winter Wrap Up: 7/10 12(12) Call of the Cutie: 7,3/10 13(13) Fall Weather Friends: 8/10 14(14) Suited For Success: 7/10 15(15) Feeling Pinkie Keen 8,5/10 16(16) Sonic Rainboom: 9,5/10 17(17) The Stare Master: 6,9/10 18(18) The Show Stoppers 7,1/10 19(19) A Dog and Pony Show: 6,5/10 20(20) Green Isn't Your Color: 6,9/10 21(21) Over a Barrel: 7,8/10 22(22) A Bird is the Hoof: 8,3/10 23(23) The Cutie Mark Chronicles: 8/10 24(24) Owl's Well That Ends Well: 7/10 25(25) Party of One: 7/10 26(26) The Best Night Ever: 9,3/10 2° Temporada Notas 1(27) 2(28) The Return of Harmony: Part1 - Part2: 9/10 3(29) Lesson Zero: 8,5/10 4(30) Luna Eclipsed: 8,6/10 5(31) Sisterhooves Social: 8/10 6(32) The Cutie Pox: 7,9/10 7(33) May the Best Pet Win!: 9/10 8(34) The Mysterious Mare Do Well: 9/10 9(35) Sweet and Elite: 7/10 10(36) Secret of My Excess: 7,4/10 11(37) Hearth's Warming Eve: 7,5/10 12(38) Family Appreciation Day: 8/10 13(39) Baby Cakes: 8/10 14(40) The Last Roundup: 8,1/10 15(41) The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000: 8/10 16(42) Read it and Weep: 8/10 17(43) Hearts and Hooves Day: 7,5/10 18(44) A Friend in Deed: 8,8/10 19(45) Putting Your Hoof Down: 9/10 20(46) It's About Time: 8/10 21(47) Dragon Quest: 7,1/10 22(48) Hurricane Fluttershy: 8,6/10 23(49) Ponyville Confidential: 7,5/10 24(50) MMMystery on the Friendship Express: 8,9/10 25(51) 26(52) A Canterlot Wedding – Part 1 - Part 2: 9/10 3° Temporada Notas 1(53) 2(54) The Crystal Empire – Part 1- Part2: 9,1/10 3(55) Too Many Pinkie Pies: 8/10 4(56) One Bad Apple: 8/10 5(57) Magic Duel: 8,7/10 6(58) Sleepless in Ponyville:7,5/10 7(59) Wonderbolt Academy: 8/10 8(60) Apple Family Reunion: 6,5/10 9(61) Spike at Your Service: 7/10 10(62) Keep Calm and Flutter On: 8/10 11(63) Just for Sidekicks: 7,7/10 12(64) Games Ponies Play: 8,2/10 13(65) Magical Mystery Cure: 9/10 4° Temporada Notas 1(66) 2(67) Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part1 - Part2: 9,3/10 3(68) Castle Mane-ia: 9/10 4(69) Daring Don't: 8/10 5(70) Flight to the Finish: 8/10 6(71) Power Ponies: 8,7/10 7(72) Bats!: 8,6/10 8(73) Rarity Takes Manehattan: 7/10 9(74) Pinkie Apple Pie: 8/10 10(75) Rainbow Falls: 8,8/10 11(76) Three's A Crowd: 7,9/10 12(77) Pinkie Pride: 8,4/10 13(78) Simple Ways: 7,5/10 14(79) Filli Vanilli: 8/10 15(80) Twilight Time: 5/10 16(81) It Ain't Easy Being Breezies: 6,9/10 17(82) Somepony to Watch Over Me: 7/10 18(83) Maud Pie: 7,1/10 19(84) For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils: 8/10 20(85) Leap of Faith: 7,5/10 21(86) Testing Testing 1, 2, 3: 9/10 22(87) Trade Ya!: 7/10 23(88) Inspiration Manifestation: 7,6/10 24(89) Equestria Games: 9/10 25(90) 26(91) Twilight's Kingdom - Part1 - Part2: 9,4/10 5° Temporada Notas 1(92) 2(93) The Cutie Map - Part 1-Part 2: 9,2 /10 3(94) Castle Sweet Castle: 6/10 4(95) Bloom & Gloom: 7/10 5(96)Tanks for the Memories: 9,2/10 6(97) Appleoosa's Most Wanted: 7/10 7(98)Make New Friends But Keep Discord: 6,5/10 8(99)The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone: 5/10 9(100) Slice of Life: 8,5/10 10(101) Princess Spike: ???? 11(102) Party Pooped: ??? Ai deixa tipo o seu q o nome fica vermelho e da pra entra no ep e deixa em negrito( Isso é tudo)